You Are My Family
by empole0n
Summary: Tamora Calhoun ends up in a hospital bed, but not for reasons most would think.


Fix-It Felix Jr. was at a loss of words, which was rare for the short man.

They were in the game Dr. Mario, not a lot of gamers had ever been fond of the place, but the video game characters needed somewhere to go if they were ill.

His hat was clutched in his hands so tightly and he just didn't know what to think. He was on a stool, because the hospital bed was higher than he was. It contained his beautiful wife, Tamora Calhoun, but he had dubbed her Dynamite Gal and Tammy.

His face was red, honey glows and all, but his expression was soft as he gazed upon her. Beautiful, just as beautiful as the first day they met. Her high definition was incomparable to any other character he had laid eyes on.

"You just going to stand there, Fix-It?" She asked with a smirk. Her voice was much softer at the moment; it wasn't tough or aggressive. It surprised Felix.

"Well, Tammy… I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "He's… he's…" Felix stammered awkwardly, shifting from his right foot to his left.

"Perfect." Tamora finished for him, as her eyes locked with her husband's. "Come on," She joked lightly, "I'm the one who's supposed to be bad at this, not you."

Felix smiled, leaning over the bed to look at the baby in Tamora's arms. "He doesn't bite. Not yet, anyways." Tamora said. She held the baby in her arms passing him to her husband, she wanted to joke about not dropping him, but she knew how on edge Felix was.

"Felix," She said sincerely, using his real name was a rarity, she wanted him to know just how serious she was "You're going to be an amazing father." Felix looked up at Tamora with wide eyes until they softened, the honey glows never leaving. His eyes left Tamora's and looked down to the child in his arms. Tamora laid her head down against her pillows, letting out a sigh, closing her eyes.

Felix looked at the small child: he had blue eyes, naturally- both his parents had the brightest, bluest eyes in all of Litwak's Arcade. "Oh my land." Felix breathed looking upon the child. His heart was thumping hard in his chest he couldn't believe him and Tamora had made this angelic child.

"He has your nose, Tammy." Felix said, his eyes welling up with tears. Tamora sat up in the bed looking at her husband and child. She smiled softly, "Get over here, Fix-It." Felix passed the baby back to Tammy and climbed in to the hospital bed beside her. Felix wrapped an arm around his wife, leaning his head on her shoulder. Tamora pursed her lips in a tight line leaning her own head on top of her husbands. She willed herself not to cry, but the tears rolled down her cheeks silently. Felix felt his wife moving and heard slight sniffles. "Tammy," Felix said. When she didn't answer he turned and saw tears rolling down her cheeks, sitting up he caressed her face with his hand. "Cupcake, what's wrong?" He asked.

Tamora shut her eyes tight, the tears still rolling down her cheeks as she leaned into Felix's caressing hand. "These are tears of joy, Fix it." She sniffed, "I never thought I would fall in love, let alone have a family. You _are_ my family, and now little-" Tamora had never thought of a name for their son. She thought they were going to be having a little girl, as did Felix. That's what Dr. Mario had told her during the ultra sound. She thought about it, maybe they would name their son Felix to continue the trend Felix's father had started. Though Felix had other plans.

"Travis." He said staring at Tamora. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, "Travis." She repeated. It wasn't a question, but a confirmation. "I like it. It's a strong name, but it's classy too."

Felix smiled leaning in to kiss each of his Dynamite Gal's cheeks. "When did the doctor say you could come home with little Travis?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." She groaned. "Just to make sure everything is in order. If he got off his lazy behind and-"

Felix interjected as Tamora began to rant, "Honeybunches, it's fine. I'll be with you all night. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

The nurse came in and took Travis to the hospital's nursery so he could sleep comfortably and Tamora and Felix could relax. Tamora rested her head on her pillow closing her eyes. "Fix-It?" She asked.

Felix was laying in the bed beside her, he sat up so he would have a good view of her face. "Yes, Tammy?"

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him gripping him by his collared shirt and planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you." She whispered pulling away but only by a few inches.

Felix was in a trance, as he almost always was after getting a kiss from Tamora. "I love you too." He said with a smile.


End file.
